The blossom of Romance
by Geektress
Summary: After the incident with Sheppard and the Wraith hormone, all Sheppard can think about is the kiss...
1. The beginning

Teyla Emmagen walked down the long Atlantis cooridor, not paying much attention to where she was going. She was wrapped in her thoughts. Suddenly, Sheppards voice interrupted the silence.

"Hey Teyla!" Sheppard said as he ran to catch up to her.  
>"Hello John, you are looking well since..." Teyla's voice trailed off. "Since you kicked my butt!" Sheppard laughed. He was getting better at sparring, but was still no match for the quick athosian woman. As they laughed together, Sheppard caught sight of a twinkle in Teyla's eye. Since the awkward moment that he and Teyla had in the gym, when he was altered by the wraith hormone, he could not stop thinking of what happened.<p>

Teyla took notice of John's odd expression and stopped.  
>"Something is wrong." she said seriously."No! Nothing is...wrong. I was just...thinking that's all." "What is wrong?" she persisted. "Do you remember when we were in the gym, when I was under that wraith enzyme?"he asked slowly. Of course Teyla remembered, how could she forget? "Yes..." Teyla said. "Well, I don't think that one part was a mistake. It was...nice." All of a sudden, Teyla's lips were to his. Sheppard was confused, yet he did not pull away. "Now," Teyla said, pulling away,<br>"What did you feel?" But, there was now adjective to describe what Sheppard had just felt! All he could manage to say was "Sparks."


	2. Caught Off Guard

It had been about a week since Teyla and Sheppard's moment in the Atlantis corridor. Although it had been breif, and they had not spoke of it at all, John Sheppard often sat in his room and thought about it. After a week of pondering, Sheppard decided that he had waited long enough. He was going to go see Teyla and figure out once and for all what was going on between them.

Meanwhile, Teyla Emmagen sat in her room meditating. But the focusing had become so easy for her by now. Her focus was disrupted when she heard a knock on her door. Who could be here at this hour of the night? "Come in." she said. As the door opened, John Sheppard came into view. Teyla's heart beat picked up a little. "Hello John," she said, trying to sound welcoming. "What brings you to this side of Atlantis?" "Just wanted to come over for a visit." Sheppard said, trying to sound less nervous. It wasn't working, Teyla picked up on it right away. Everyone on Atlantis knew that when it came to awkward conversations, John Sheppard was definetly not the one to talk to. "Come in." Teyla said gesturing to a spot on the floor.  
>"I was just finishing meditation." Sheppard came in and sat crossed-legged on the floor next to Teyla. He tried not to think about how close he was to her, he had to have a clear head. "Teyla, I've been thinking...about that kiss." After the kiss that they had in the hallway, Teyla had ran off without another word. She had hoped that he wouldn't remind her again so soon.<p>

"I know that I must have left you feeling confused John," said Teyla apolagetically "But I was confused myself." "WEll I thought it was nice." Sheppard said fretfully. He thought he was a pretty good kisser. "No that's not what I meant-" Before she had even finished her sentence, John leaned in to kiss her. Sheppard decided that if one of them were to be taken off guard, it was going to be her this time. This kiss was not like the previous kiss. The one before had been curious, but this one was deep and passionate. Sheppard was now sure that this WAS what he had been waiting for. But all too soon, Teyla pulled away. "John," she said "if you are to kiss me like this, we cannot simply be friends" "Okay, I can live with that." 


	3. Keeping the Secret

Teyla and Sheppard Part 3 It had been two weeks that Teyla and Sheppard had been together, yet no-one had found out. John knew that if word of their relationship got out, people on Atlantis would talk. It was a pretty close call when Ronon walked in to Sheppard's room, wanting to spar. Although he was suspicious, he was easily convinced that Teyla had been teaching Sheppard to meditate. Teyla had been coming over more and more with each passing week, and in the course of a month, the two had gone from friends to in love and closer than ever. John had even gotten Elizabeth to bring back some roses from Earth on her last trip. He told her it was to brighten up his room.

John was preparing for Teyla's arrival when suddenly there was a knock on his door. "She's early" he thought. John grabbed the roses off his stand and ran to the door to open it. Waving his hand to open the door, he put on jis best romantic smile. Except, as the door slid open, it wasn't Teyla who stood there. Sheppard's smile faded as he quickly realized who was really there. Rodney McKay.

"Rodney?" Sheppard asked, confused. "Yea," said McKay, equally confused, "were you...expecting someone?" He gestured to the roses. "No, I was... just going to take these to the patents in the medical wing." That was a great save. "Oh, well I was just going to see Jennifer, I can bring them to her for you!" Damn, there goes that surprise. "Here Mckay," Sheppard said, handing him all but one rose, "But I think I'll keep this one, it brightens the room." "Okay should I come over after I visit Jennifer?" "No, I gotta lot of work to do. Paperwork."

After Rodney left, John sat down on his bed, turning the lone rose in his hand. Another knock came from his door. It must be Rodney agaub. He opened the door, he was wrong. There stood Teyla, looking as gorgeous as ever. "Oh, Teyla!" Sheppard gasped as he ran to get her rose. "Here, this is a flower from Earth. I got it for you." He handed the rose to her carefully, trying not to poke her with the thorns. "This is very sweet of you John!" Teyla said, smiling. She reached out and hugged him. "What have you been up to?" John said, kissing her on the cheek. "I took a walk with Jennifer on the peer. It seems that she and Rodney have been getting very close." Great. John had just given Rodney a present for his girlfriend.

"Did you tell her about...us?" John asked suspiciously. "I did mention that we have been spending more time together, yes." John gave her a look that was almost chastising. "Be careful who you tell, Teyla. Atlantis is a breeding ground for rumors" Teyla leaned up to kiss him, as if to erase all the worry from his mind. He wrapped his arms around her and lead her to his bed, as opposed to just standing in the middle of the room. After all, it had been a long day without her. 


	4. News

Teyla and Sheppard Part 4

Two months of bliss had passed since John and Teyla had been together, and not one fight! There had only been a couple of arguments about keeping their relationship quiet. The only person besides John and Teyla who knew was Jennifer Keller. But, whenever the two passed Ronon in the hall, he would get a very smug look on his face. Teyla was always insisting to keep to relationship open for everyone to know. "I do not like to keep such a big part of my life from all of my friends." she had said. But she didn't know how wicked people could be with rumors.

After the rescue of Jennifer and Teyla today, John knew they must be tired out. It was his mission to find out what had happened to all of the Athosians on the main land. Teyla was staying in the infirmary for the night, on Keller's orders. She couldn't have more than a few bruises, after all, if there was one thing Teyla knew, it was how to handle herself! Maybe he could even get her out early! Now was as good a time as any to go see his love.

Coming into the medical wing, John noticed that Teyla had a worried look about her, and was trying to hide it. Badly. "How's our patient Doc?" he said, trying to brush off the look in his lover's eyes. "Well, she has a slight concussion. And..." Jennifer hesitated as she looked towards Teyla nerviously. Her eyes were full of anxiety as she moved her lips to speak. "John," she said slowly, "I'm pregnant." 


End file.
